


Solace

by BlairDrakko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Art, Cute, Fan Comics, Love, M/M, Slow To Update, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: A comic strip I will be updating as I draw it. Just a short love story... First time trying this!





	1. Morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love drawing, have never done a comic strip for my own stuff and have no idea what I am doing, BUT through this I hope to learn bunches. Might be slow on updates cause art but hopefully will be fun to try. Yaaay!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh my goodness... The writing was such a biiiitch! Or font was rather... I hope it is legible but if it isn't I will try again. Still learning with all of this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to fix the font, still oddly crooked but hopefully more legible. :)


End file.
